Video or audio content is typically presented to a user on a web browser based upon content documents and pages received from a media server, e.g., a video or audio server. The web browser may contain, or receive by downloading, a plug-in which is configured to play real-time audio or real-time video (respectively "real audio" or "real video") in cooperation with streaming data from an external video or audio server. The video or audio plug-in is installed on a client machine and includes code which opens a predetermined window in the browser within which the video content is played and viewable.
Unfortunately, the content provider often has no control over the amount of content usage by a user nor over the replication of this content. Accordingly, there is a need to control content presentation and reproduction by unauthorized and unauthenticated users of content distributed over networks, including but not limited to the Internet.
In particular, there is a desire to ensure that content is protected from access by unauthorized users or from usage in excess of predetermined policies relating to degree of use.